Finding Coda
by Coddiake
Summary: This starts in New Moon when Bella stop's Edward from exposing himself.  When they're taken to Aro, their in for a big surprise! B/E and OC Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing the wonderful world of Twilight belongs solely to Stephanie Meyer.**

**It starts off at the end of New Moon where Bella is trying to stop Edward from exposing himself. This my first attempt at a fanfic. So hope you like it :-D**

When the World Fade's Away

"EDWARD!" I screamed, slamming my body into him. His purple eyelids slowly opened.

"Amazing" he whispered, "Carlisle was right."

"You have to move!" I cried trying to shove him back away from the sunlight.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good" he sighed, "You smell exactly the same, so maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm NOT dead and neither are you! Please Edward move!" I yelled, panicking now.

Comprehension finally flickered across his face, and he dragged me back with him, deeper into the shadows. He then suddenly spun me around and I noticed two approaching dark shadows.

"Greetings, Gentlemen" Edward greeted them. "I won't be needing your services today"

"Aro wish's to speak to you again" one of them said.

"No rules were broken, Felix" Edward replied.

"None the less, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue," the other stated.

"Fine, Demitri. Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival," Edward said, never taking his eye's off of the two figures.

"The girl comes with us," Felix sneered.

"No, you can go to hell," Edward retorted.

Suddenly Alice appeared out of nowhere, "Come on guys its a festival you wouldn't want to make a scene."

"Who wouldn't," Felix spoke again.

"Enough," came a voice from behind them.

Edward stiffened, "Jane"

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." and without another word, she turned on her heel, and we willingly followed her.

"Sister, we send you out for one and you bring two...and a half. Such a clever girl" a young boy chuckled.

"Alec" Jane smiled embracing him.

"Jane. Dear one, you've returned" Called a much older yet attractive looking vampire from behind them.

"Yes Master, I brought him back alive just as you wished" Jane replied to her approaching master.

"Bella is alive after all, isn't that wonderful, I love a happy ending. They are so rare." Aro said taking Edward's hand into his own.

At this point, I chanced a look around the room. It was circular in form with a mighty dome hovering over it. I counted 10 Volturi Vampire's in all. Alec and Jane were standing together off to the side, and Demitri and Felix were standing behind us at the door. On the other side of the room were three massive thrones. In which, I assumed to be both Marcus and Ciaus, and behind each chair stood a hooded guard-like figure.

"La... the blood appeals to you so much it make's me thirsty. How can you stand to be close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty" replied Edward

"Yes, I can see that" Aro said, skirting his eye's over me

"You now know everything. So get on with it" Edward said in a low growl.

"You are quite a soul reader yourself, Edward. Though you can't read **B**ella's thoughts. Fascinating. I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honor?" He said smiling graciously to me. I slowly stepped forward and gave him my hand. He took it greedily, and his smile was slowly wiped off his face. "Interesting, I see nothing. I wonder if . . . let us see if she is immune to all our powers shall we Jane?"

"No" Edward said jumping in front of me. Before I knew it Edward was keeled over, with a horrid look of agony plastered on his face.

"No! Stop it please," I pleaded "Please Stop!"

"Jane" Aro called, stopping the little girl.

Her gaze then switched over to me, and with a smile on her face she said, "this may hurt just a little." I closed my eye's waiting for the pain to hit, but it never came. I opened my eye's to find that her smile had been replaced by a look of pure furry.

Alec then stepped forward and placed a calming hand on Jane's shoulder, and whispered something to her, too low for me to hear. He then turned his head to look at me. And just as with Jane his smirk was slowly wiped away.

"Remarkable, she confounds us all." Aro said reclaiming his seat between his two brothers. He then looked over his shoulder toward the hooded figure behind him. "Or does she? Coda"

Both Edward and Alice noticeably stiffened when Aro called out his name. The cloaked figure, who I presumed was Coda, then advanced toward me. When he lowered his hood, I gasped. I never thought I would meet someone who would put even Edward's beauty to shame. But now, I was proven wrong. If Edward were a Greek God, then he was the King of the Gods. His hair was blacker then a raven, showing the contrast between it and his pale skin. He had well defined bone structure, and even though his body was covered you could tell that it was perfectly sculpted. And then his eye's...I will never forget those eye's.

When he first looked at me, his eye's were the crimson they should be for those who feasted on humans. But as he continued to stare at me his eye's faded into an ice blue almost disappearing into the white's of his eye's. That's when I noticed a smile adorn his face. "Your shield is strong Bella" he said. And then it hit me like a brick wall. I keeled over, blinded by the pain that was coursing through my body. Everything had disappeared, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. The unbearable pain was the only thing that existed. And then as quickly as it came it vanished. "But not strong enough." When I was again able to look back at him I noticed that his eye's had once again been consumed by the fire and there was not even a hint of the smile that had been there before.

Behind him, Aro broke out into a fit of laughter. "Remarkable! You should be proud Bella. You actually made him work for it." he said looking at me. "So what do we do with her now?"

"You already know what your going to do Aro." Marcus trolled in a bored fashion.

"She knows too much, she's a liability" Ciaus added

"That's true" Aro replied. "If only it was your intention to turn her. She would have made for an interesting immortal. Felix."

"No!" Edward lunged to get in between us, but it was useless. Demetri had him pinned to the wall with no mean's of escape. I turned to see Alice, likewise pinned to the opposing wall by one of the other hooded guards.

Felix grabbed me then, and I knew it was over. I turned my head to look at Edward one last time, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at Coda. "Coda Please!" he yelled. But the God like creature just stood there as if he hadn't heard a word.

"Don't worry miss Bella, I'll be quick" Felix whispered into my ear, as his mouth approached my neck."It'll be over before you know it."

"Stop!" Suddenly the room went silent and Felix froze. I looked up to see Coda advancing toward me, and Felix backing away. He started circling me like a predator stalking his prey. "Well well Edward, in a hundred years this is the best you can do?" he said never taking his eye's off me. "May I?" he asked offering me his hand. Reluctantly I reached out and placed my hand in his. I noticed then how his eye's shifted back to the ice blue. "So not only do you run with Vampires, but werewolves as well."

I was taken aback,_ how could he know that!_

"How can I know that, you ask?" I starred at him dumbfounded. "Your touch tells me all I need to know. You, dear Bella are a magnet for danger." He said raising my hand up and looking at my crescent shaped scar. "You should have let the venom spread, Edward. Things would have been so much easier if you had." He slowly raised his crystal eyes back up to mine.

"Choose your next words carefully Miss Bella, for they may be your last." I gulped, my hand still in his. "Do you fear death?"

_Do I fear death? When he was gone I was all but dead, wishing every day for it to end. So no I only fear life, a life without him in it. _"I only fear losing him." I replied barely above a whisper. Looking up to find that Coda had disappeared.

Then he came up from behind me and whispered in my ear so low that only I could hear it, "Good answer." And with that he sank his teeth into my neck, and I knew no more.

**Well there ya go. What do you think? Should I continue? Comments greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is preferred though :-D**

**I'll try and update soon. Thanks!**


End file.
